Arlene
Arlene is one of the character in the Garfield comic strip by Jim Davis. She first appeared on December 17, 1980, her name was first mentioned one day later. She last appeared on May 20, 2012. Arlene appeared regularly in the strip in the 1980s but rarely appears in it now and she's the love interest of Garfield. Her life Arlene is Garfield's girlfriend who can successfully crack jokes at Garfield's expense on a regular basis. She was slim, elegant, long-tailed, pink-furred cat, with a skinny neck and distinctively big red lips, who seems to be the only one of her kind living in the world. Earlier in the strip's run, she also had a big gap between her two front teeth. She once wished that her relationship with Garfield would take a few steps forward, but Garfield did not seem to notice. Garfield once quipped in one of the the early strips, that he and Arlene have an apparent love-hate relationship: Garfield loves himself, and Arlene hates that. Once, while Garfield was waiting for Arlene to come to a date, another beautiful cat walked up to Garfield and greeted him. At the same time, Arlene appeared and quickly got enraged. In the next strip, Arlene called Garfield a "cad", but Garfield cleared up the misunderstanding and Arlene forgave him. Arlene did not appear in the animated series (as she was replaced by Penelope Pussycat), with the exceptions of "The Legend Of The Lake" and a cameo appearance in the episode "Remote Possibilities". In the book, "Garfield's Judgement Day", it is revealed that she is a stray cat, which she had never revealed to Garfield, until emergency situations brought it to light. She does appears in the film Garfield: The Movie ''voiced by Debra Messing. In the film, she is a female Russian blue cat who lives in the neighborhood and dislikes Garfield because he's selfish and for locking Odie outside leading him to run away. She doesn't make an appearance in the sequel. She appears frequently in the French/American CGI animated show, ''The Garfield Show. Gallery Arelenemovie.jpg|Arlene in Garfield the Movie Arlene.png|Arlene in the Garfield show Arlene 2.jpeg Garfield and Arlene Kiss.jpeg|Garfield and Arlene kiss Category:Heroines Category:Animals Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In love heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Telepaths Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Pure of heart Category:Amazons Category:Damsel in distress Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Advocates Category:Big Good Category:Bond Creator Category:Bully Slayers Category:Business Heroes Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Determinators Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:False Protagonist Category:Femme Fatale Category:Genius Category:Goal Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Heroes by proxy Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Honest Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Inept Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Ingenue Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Non-Action Category:Normal Badass Category:Omniscient Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Outright Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Passionate Learners Category:Pets Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Poor Heroes Category:Predecessor Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Scapegoat Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Successful Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:The Chosen One Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Tomboys Category:Supporters